


Mom, am I still young? (Can I dream for a few months more?)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: Oh duckling...title from mitski's Class of 2013
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Mom, am I still young? (Can I dream for a few months more?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catgenderclover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgenderclover/gifts).



“Tommy!” Dream turns around from the clock on his wall, to face his visitor, and- 

oh. 

That wasn’t Tommy.

“M-mom?” Dream chokes out, eyes searching the sheep hybrid’s face. “It’s really you...? You aren’t just a hallucination?”

“Oh duckling…” Puffy mumbles, hands shaking as she reaches towards his face. “Oh my little duckling…” 

Dream breaks down. 

“Mom, can I go home? I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” And it’s true- no dry apathy in his voice when Tommy had come, no lies. 

Just regret. 

Just sadness. 

“Mom, I’m tired!” Dream’s breath hitches, an almost guttural noise rising from his throat as he curls in on himself, sobbing and wailing. “Mom please! I want to go home. I want to go back to the bakery. I’ll- I’ll leave! Once I find a way to pay for my own life, Mom please!” 

Puffy has to turn away, covering her mouth with a shaking hand as tears stream down her face. 

“Mom! Please! I don’t want to be left alone! I don’t want you to go!” 

That was her little duckling. 


End file.
